


My Wolf

by OUTOFMYMIND95



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, M/M, Paranormal, Soul Bond, True Mates, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUTOFMYMIND95/pseuds/OUTOFMYMIND95
Summary: Will had a normal life. He had his family and school. Everything was perfect. Until the arrival the mysterious Brady Salvai, and the disappearance of his twin brother Alex. Everything Will knew was a lie. Brady introduces him to a world he never knew existed. Now Will has to claim his birthright and try and bringing his brother home, or die trying.Companion story to My Vampire
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Prologue: The ascent

Prologue: The Scent

Brady sighed as he made his way through the woods. He had his head down and his tail between his legs. He was upset.

Stupid Alpha, stupid pack. Brady thought bitterly.

Brady was being punished by his alpha, Marcus Clearwater, for not doing his duties as beta. He had gotten distracted by some pups and let a deer get away. Marcus didn't let him eat and told him to leave and not come back until the moon was full.

Brady was confident that he could handle this. The full moon was only two weeks away. Some had to do this for a month, Brady could last two weeks on his own. He wasn't beta of his pack for nothing. He was a strong confident wolf. He could put up with Marcus' bouts of rage and even calm the elder wolf down. It was his job to keep Marcus in check.

Brady couldn't wait until the day came when he became alpha. Marcus was only an alpha because of a technicality. Brady was close to coming of age, and he would take on Marcus and take his rightful place.

The wind picked up and started to blow around Brady. He lifted his head and caught a scent so alluring he couldn't leave it be. His tail came up and he was on alert. He followed the scent. It was something so inviting, so good, he needed to know where it came from.

Brady followed the scent until he came to a pond. It was a big pond. There on a large rock across the pond was a boy. He had light brown hair pale skin. He was no older than sixteen. He was looking into the pond, oblivious to his surroundings.

The scent was strong, there was no doubt that this boy was giving off that scent. It didn't make sense though? Why did this human smell so different? What was special about him. The boy shifted and rolled over. He looked across the pond. He locked eyes with Brady. Brady stood there looking into the deep green eyes. He saw something he hadn't expected to see.


	2. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will meets the new history TA and he is smitten. There is something different about Brady Salvai. He can’t quite put his finger on it. Not to mention the mysterious Wolf he meets in the woods.

Chapter 1: The Wolf

Will Harris made his way into the woods, not that far from his house. He was heading out to the pond that he had discovered a few months back. It was his one place to escape. The only other person who knew about the pond was his twin brother, Alex.

Will frequently visited the pond, usually after dark. His parents were a bit controlling, if they knew what he was up to, they would be so mad. They would forbid him from going. Not that, that would stop him, but it would make things harder.

Once he arrived at the pond, he found his favorite rock. He heaved himself down and laid down on the edge of the pond. He looked at his own reflection in the moonlight.

His mind started to wander. He couldn't help think about how stressful things had become. His and Alex's eighteenth birthday was a week away. Everyone was making a big deal out of it. Their parents were going over board with the gifts. They had already given them a few of their gifts, one being a family heirloom, that he had no idea what it was. Their sister Katy was even making a big deal out of it. She kept saying they were almost men now. It was all a bit much.

Will sighed and dripped a hand into the water, distorting his reflection. He didn't understand why this was such a big deal. He was only turning eighteen. It wasn't that big of a deal. He ran his hand through his reflection once more.

He heaved himself up, it had been long enough. If he didn't return home soon, he would get caught. His parents wouldn't be happy.

He looked across the pond and froze. Sitting across from him was a large white wolf. His large clear blue eyes were looking right at him, into his soul. He wasn't terrified, like his brain was trying to tell him. There wasn't anything scary about this wolf

Before he knew what was happening, he was walking around the pond. He stopped in front of the wolf. He knelt down so he was level with him. The wolf didn't move an inch. He was watching Will with a curious look.

"I didn't even hear you," Will said softly. He reached out and placed his hand on the wolf's snout. He immediately leaned into Will's touch.

In the back of his mind, he heard the nagging of his mother. She had always told him to stay out of the woods, and away from the wolves. Despite all that, he wasn't scared of this wolf. Something was telling him, that he wasn't dangerous.

Will stroked behind the wolf's ears. The wolf gave a content growl. Will smiled at that. He didn't know what to was about this wolf. He felt at ease. There was nothing to fear.

"Will!"

Will jumped up looking over his shoulder. He didn't see anyone. He looked at the wolf once more.

The wolf lowered his ears and growled. He backed away from the wolf shaking his head. He turned and stared running. He glanced over his shoulder. The wolf bolted in the opposite direction.

Will met Alex not that far from the pond. Alex did not look happy. He grinned at his brother.

"You moron, if mom catches you she'll be pissed!" Alex hissed at him.

"Relax, I was about to come back anyways," Will shrugged.

Alex just glared at him. He turned and walked away. He took off after him. It wasn't like he had forced Alex to come looking for him. He knew what he was risking.

Will looked longingly over his shoulder in the direction of the wolf. Part of him knew that the wolf had been a shifter, but he wasn't scared. Shifters had a bad rep, but that was the ones from town. They were always causing mayhem.

"Will you hurry up Will," Alex asked annoyed.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Will asked running to catch up with Alex. He stopped once they were side by side. He kept pace with his brother.

"I don't get why you have to do this all the time. You're going to get us in trouble," Alex sighed.

"I never asked you to come looking for me. I know what I'm doing, I haven't been caught yet," Will replied.

"I know, but you've never stayed out this late before..." Alex trailed off.

"Sorry," Will said knowing what Alex hadn't said. He had been worried about him.

The two walked in silence. Will was still thinking about that wolf. He wasn't sure how long he had sat there. Part of him wanted to tell Alex about the wolf, but the other part wanted to keep it a secret.

They exited the woods. They quickly and quietly crossed the back yard. Will expertly climbed the tree. He slipped into their bedroom through the open window. Alex was right behind him. Will crossed the room and fell down onto his bed.

"Will," Alex said quietly.

"Yeah?" Will lifted his head to look at Alex.

"What happened out there? You're never out that late," Alex said.

"Nothing, I just lost track of time," Will said sitting up. He decided not to tell Alex about the wolf. That was for him to know about.

"Well keep better track," Alex replied. He sat down on his own bed.

"Yes boss," Will said saluting his brother. He turned to face Alex. "Sorry if I worried you."

"I wasn't worried," Alex replied looking away from Will.

"Sure thing Alex," Will replied. He laid back down. It wouldn't be long until their mother would be coming to wake them up for school.

-My Wolf-

Will ran after Alex. They had over slept and were late to school. Alex blamed Will. It wasn't his fault Alex had snoozed their alarm. Will passed Alex sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Real mature," Alex rolled his eyes.

Will just laughed. He rounded the corner and paused when he saw people in the hallway. The history teacher, Mr. Stein was talking with what looked like a new student. He was tall, blonde, and blue eyed. Alex ran right into Will and shoved him.

"Keep going," Alex hissed.

Will nodded his head. He started moving again following his brother once more. He glanced over at the new boy as he passed. He was looking at Alex and Will curiously. Will couldn't help but feel like has had seen this boy somewhere before. He didn't have time to ponder that thought as they rounded another corner.

They entered their class. Alex presented their teacher with their late passes. They took their seats in the back of the room, next to their friends, Trent Lynch and Danny Marino. The two gave them a curious look. Trent was tall, pale skinned and bleached blonde. He was the very definition of angsty emo. Danny on the other hand was short, stock muscle, and raven haired. He was the awkward jock of the group.

"Alex isn't a morning person and turned out alarm off," Will replied.

"No I didn't, you didn't set an alarm," Alex snapped back.

"Boys, I know you were late, but class has already started. I'm sure Mr. Lynch can fill you in on the assignment," their teacher, Ms. Hyde said.

"Sorry Ms. Hyde," Alex said quickly. He shot Will a glare, because he knew he had a smart asses remark. Will zipped a finger over his lips with a grin. Trent quickly told them the assignment and they started working.

Will quickly finished his assignment. He turned it in, and returned to his desk. He pulled out his notebook and started to doodle. His mind was on that new kid. There was something familiar about him, but he couldn't place what it was.

The bell rang surprising him. He quickly gathered his things. He followed Alex and Trent from the room. Danny hung back with him.

"You're being awfully quiet," Danny commented.

"Just got a lot on my mind," Will shrugged.

"So did you see Mr. Stien's new TA," Danny asked.

"That's his TA?" Will asked shocked. Danny nodded his head. "I thought he was a student."

"Nope, I thought he would be up your alley though," Danny said quietly as he nudged Will.

"Totally," Will agreed.

"Well then let's go, I'm sure you're excited for history class," Danny said smirking at Will.

"Will you two girls stop chatting and and get a move on," Trent called over his shoulder.

"Like you and Alex are any better?" Will said running up beside them. "By the way Alex, that guy was Stein's new TA."

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Dibs," Will said.

"He's in college Will. He's all yours," Alex replied. "I would love to see him shoot you down."

"Don't doubt my abilities," Will said, "besides come tomorrow we will be mine," he said puffing his chest out playfully. Alex poked him in the chest making him laugh.

"Five bucks says he doesn't even notice you," Alex said.

"Ten says I get a date by the end of the day," Will challenged.

"I gotta agree with Alex, he's way out of you're league," Danny said.

"Hurtful," Will cried in fake pain.

The four arrived at their next class, US history, with Mr. Stein. He was an older gentleman. He had dark greying hair with a matching goatee. His eyes were dark and hidden behind his half moon spectacles. He was a great historian and even better teacher. He was also a family friend of Will and Alex's parents. They saw him outside of school often.

He was sitting at his desk with the blonde boy from earlier. He was standing behind him leaning against the wall, conversing with Mr. Stein quietly. They had noticed Will enter the room. Will quickly made his way up to the desk. Me. Stein looked up at him with a frown. It was almost as if he knew what Will was gonna do.

"Sit down William before you make a fool of yourself," Mr. Stein said quickly.

"I didn't say anything," Will said his jaw dropping.

"You heard the man Will, sit down," Alex chuckled nudging his brother. "Mr. Stein mom says thanks to you and the Mrs. for the goodie basket by the way," he added as he took his seat. Mr. Stein nodded his head in reply.

Will took his seat next to Alex. He arched a brow at his brother. Alex just rolled his eyes shaking his head. Will growled annoyed.

"You're doing it again," Danny said as he sat down behind Will.

"That twin thing," Trent clarified.

"You're just jealous," Will replied sticking his tongue out at the pale boy.

"Hardly," Trent replied rolling his eyes.

The final bell rang signaling the start of class. Will turned his attention to the front of the room, where Mr. Stein was introducing his TA.

"This semester I have a TA, this is Brady Salvai. I want you all to give him the utmost respect. He is your teacher now, too," Mr. Stein said looking directly at Will.

Will zipped a finger over his lips grinning. He knew exactly why Mr. Stein was looking at him. He had made his intentions obvious from the start.

The whole class period, Will could not keep his eyes off of Brady. Brady however seemed too engrossed in his book. Only looking up to help Mr. Stein with his PowerPoint presentation. Mr. Stein was awful with technology. He was always breaking something or losing his files.

Class ended and kids jumped up to leave. Will hung back as Mr. Stein left the room. Brady however was still sitting at the desk. Danny ushered Alex and Trent or of the room, giving Will a wink.

Once the room was empty, Will approached the older blonde. He cleared his throat. Brady looked up from his book.

"So, why history?" Will asked causally.

"I find it interesting, we can learn so much from the past," Brady replied.

"Maybe, maybe not, we repeat our selves every few decades and fight the same wars over and over again," Will shrugged.

"Are we really gonna talk about history?" Brady asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'm like really bad at it. Maybe I need some help," Will said grabbing the pad of sticky notes from the desk. He quickly wrote his number down.

"William class is over," Mr. Stein said as he walked back into the room.

"I was just asking Brady a question, why he would pick you to be a TA for," Will joked. "I'm going now, and I was supposed to ask you for that recipe, but I know you'll never tell." He headed for the door. He stopped in front of the history teacher.

"Tell your mother we will make it for the game this weekend," Mr. Stein replied.

"Will do," Will said saluting Mr. Stein. He left the room, giving Brady one last glance. He saw he was looking at the post it note.

Will quickly made his way to his next class. He grinned at Danny as he sat down next to him. Alex and Trent were nowhere to be seen.

"So?" Danny asked.

"We'll see," Will replied with a shrug.

"Well, did he shoot you down?" Danny asked.

"No, but Mr. Stein returned before we could really get talking. I did give him my number though," Will said with a grin.

"Nice." Danny nodded his head.

"Not a word to Alex and Trent," Will said.

"My lips are sealed dude," Danny said swiping a finger over this lips.

-My Wolf-

Will yawned as he got ready for bed. Alex was pestering Katy about something. Will didn't care. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep for the next ten years. He hadn't heard from Brady and it had been a week since he had given him his number. He was a little disappointed to be honest. He had thought he had caught the older man's attention. He had been making eyes at him all week and Brady would laugh at his jokes. He didn't understand what he was doing wrong.

The bedroom door burst open. Will jumped, turning to see Alex enter the room excited. He paused when he saw Will in his pajamas.

Will arched a brow at him confused. The flashy entrance meant something. Alex obviously wanted attention.

"Seriously? We're going out," Alex said shutting the door behind him.

"Nah, you go ahead," Will replied. He sat down on his bed. "Have fun."

"Come on Will, it's almost our birthday. Live a little," Alex pleaded.

"I'm tired, I wanna go to bed. Don't let me stop you," Will said.

"Are you still upset about striking out? Come out, we can find you someone else to forget about him," Alex said quickly.

"I can't forget him," Will sighed. He fell back on his bed.

"Ok whatever, sit here and wallow in self pity," Alex said shaking his head. He ran to his dresser and quickly changed into something more suited to a club. He turned to Will with one last plea. "Please come, it'll be fun."

"I'm not feeling it tonight," Will replied.

"Fine your loss," Alex said as he marched out of the room.

Will yawned as he sat down on his bed. He wasn't one for clubbing. Crowded places just made him anxious, beside tomorrow was their big birthday dinner, and he didn't want to be tired. Maybe their parents would pay a little attention to them for once. Hopefully their dad, Kenneth didn't bring his work with him like he normally did. It was a long shot, but turning eighteen had to mean something, right? Why else would they make a big deal out of it?

He glanced over at the puzzle box their dad had given them earlier in the week. Alex had a matching one. They could not figure out how to open the box. Will hoped they weren't expected to have them open by tomorrow.

Will turned away from the box. He didn't want to think about it right now. It would just be another way he would disappoint his parents.

He laid there trying to will himself to sleep. He couldn't help but think about that stupid box. If he wasn't thinking about the box, his mind was thinking about his interaction with that wolf. A glance at his clock told him it was well after midnight.

Tossing his blanket aside. He slipped on some clothes and his shoes. He quietly made his way out his window to the tall oak tree. He crossed the yard, avoiding the motion sensor light on the back porch.

He entered the woods. It wasn't long before he found himself sitting at the pond again. He half hoped that wolf would show up again. He couldn't stop thinking about that wolf.


	3. The Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brady spends some time with the Salvai Pack. He also spends time learning some secrets about Franklin that he never knew.

Chapter 2: The Pack

Brady yawned as walked up to the main manor house where he lived with his mother; Isabella, his older sister; Bree and her family, his younger brother; Benji and the pack's alpha; Marcus Clearwater. The rest of the pack lived in their own homes on the property.

Brady entered the house and took off his jacket. He knew Marcus would want to hear about his day. He had been assigned guard duty to a shifter, that was coming of age soon and would need guidance. Brady was staked out at his school, waiting for the big day to come.

"Uncle Brady!"

Brady braced himself as he turned. He caught the two pups that were barreling at him. He grinned.

"Jared, Jane."

"We missed you," Jane cooed up at him.

"He was only gone a few hours," Jared told his sister.

"I still missed him," Jane replied, sticking her tongue out at him. Brady chuckled at the two.

"Have you two seen Marcus?" Brady asked, cutting off their argument.

"He left, the other Alphas called," Jared said, "grandma has his message for you."

Brady nodded his head and told them to go get their mother; Bree. He then headed to the kitchen, where he knew his mother would be.

In the kitchen Isabella was making supper. Isabella was a gorgeous woman. She had long black hair, pulled up in a messy bun. Her eyes were brown. She was the complete opposite of Brady's blonde hair and blue eyes. He obviously took after his father.

She turned around ready to yell when he entered the kitchen. She relaxed when she saw Brady. She smiled at her son.

"I thought you were the kids coming to ask about supper again," she replied to his quizzical look.

"No, I heard you had news about Marcus," Brady said.

"There was another attack near town, Alpha Cyrus' territory now," Isabella said.

"Did he need me to go-" Brady started.

"No, it's nothing he can't handle," Isabella replied.

"Do you need help," Brady asked.

"No, don't worry honey," she said, turning back to the pot on the stove.

As she was busy with the food, Benji snuck into the kitchen. Benji held a hand to his lips as he made a move for the door. Brady only shook his head. Benji looked much like Isabella with his dark hair, except his eyes were blue like a true Salvai.

"Benjamin James, you are not leaving this house," Isabella said, keeping her back to him.

"How-" Benji asked.

"A mother knows," Isabella said. "Now go set the table."

"Yes mother," Benji sighed. He left the kitchen to the dining room.

Bree entered the kitchen. She had long blonde hair and the same blue eyes as her brothers. She smiled when she saw Brady.

"How was your day with Franklin?" She asked, smirking.

"Alright, this kid doesn't even know. I think his family has forgotten their shifters. I doubt he will even change," Brady sighed.

"Still, it's better to keep an eye on him. The change is different for everyone," Isabella sighed as she glanced towards the dining room.

Brady knew she was talking about Benji. Benji was different from most shifters. He was the runt. He was definitely the omega of the pack. He was smaller, slower, and less graceful than Brady, who he looked up to.

Last year Benji had turned 18 and had his first transformation. To say it hadn't been what everyone had hoped for was an understatement. Benji didn't let it get him down. He stayed in his human form most of the time and looked after the pups. Most of the pack loved Benji and were alway trying to help him in any way they could.

"Ma he's fine," Brady said shaking his head.

"I can't help but worry, especially when he keeps going down to the lake. Those water witches are ruthless," Isabella said.

"Nix would never let anything happen to him mom," Bree replied.

"All nixies are the same dear, it's only a matter of time," Isabella replied.

"I think Nix is different," Brady replied.

"So how much longer are you gonna be with Franklin for?" Bree asked, hanging the subject.

"A couple more weeks, I gotta keep an eye on this kid, make sure he's in control, if he even changes," Brady sighed.

"I don't get why Marcus had to send you," Isabella said shaking her head.

"Because I can handle any shifter, and I can keep this hush-hush if things get out of hand," Brady replied.

"Dinner is almost ready, Brady alerts the pack, Bree helps me get this food to the table," Isabella ordered.

"Yes ma," the two chimed in unison, sharing a grin.

Brady headed to the back door. Once outside he shifted. He basked in the moonlight for a moment. It was the full moon, and he loved it. He let out a howl, alerting the pack that supper was ready. He returned inside to help set the table.

He watched as Bree and Benji nearly collided as Benji ran food out. Brady was quick to steady the younger male.

"Easy there Benji, it's not a race," Brady chastised him.

"Sorry," Benji mumbled.

Once the table was set, the pack entered the large dining room. Everyone took their seats thanking Isabella and asking where Marcus was.

"Marcus will not be joining us, there's been another attack over in Alpha Cyrus' territory," Brady said, "we are handling this situation as discreetly as possible-"

"It's shifters like that that give us a bad name," Liam cut Brady off angrily. Liam was one of Brady's best friends and most trusted pack mate. He was a ginger in every sense of the word.

"If it's even a shifter, for all we know this could be a rouge vamp or something," Linus, Liam's father, said. He was much like Liam.

"Or a human, humans are worse than us sometimes,"

"I know, they will be caught and dealt with," Brady replied trying to keep the pack calm.

"Why is Marcus there? Are they really out of options that they asked for his help?" Liam asked.

"Liam," Linus said sternly.

"Marcus is our alpha, there's a reason for that, whether we can see that or not," Brady said slowly.

"Moving on," Isabella said quickly. She wanted to steer away from this conversation.

The conversation turned to lighter topics. Jared and Jane captured Brady's attention. They told him all about what they were learning in school. Benji kept the other pups entertained with his jokes.

Once dinner was done and the table clear, Benji made a move for the back door again. He caught Brady's eye, silently pleading with his brother not to say anything. Brady simply shook his head and turned away.

"Benjamin, you are not going down to that lake," Isabella said, her back to him once more.

"Every time," Benji said, shaking his head.

"You are not going down to that lake. All those water witches are there. It's not safe," Isabella said.

"Ma, Nix is there. I'll be fine," Benji said.

"Don't stay out too late," Isabella sighed knowing she lost this argument.

Benji bolted out the door. Isabella watched him go with a frown. Brady walked up to her. He put a comforting arm around her. She sighed and looked up to her son.

"Like he said, Nix is different. He won't let anything happen to him," Brady said.

"I hope not, otherwise you'll be in trouble," Isabella quipped, nudging her son lightly. Brady chuckled at that.

They were both worried about Benji. His omega status made him the perfect victim for the water witches. They were always trying to lure him away. He knew better though.

—My Wolf—

"So you're the new guy?"

Brady looked up from the book he had his nose buried in. Standing before him was a college aged girl. She had dark hair and bluish grey eyes hidden behind a pair of thick black glasses. She was short and stocky. Her skin was pale like she had never seen the light of day before.

"And you are?" Brady asked.

"Sorry, where are my manners. I'm Joni, Ms. Hyde's TA," Joni said.

"Brady, I'm working with Franklin," Brady relied.

"You mean Mr. Stein?" Joni asked.

"Yes, he's a family friend. I have known him for years," Brady explained.

"Right, So I take it that you are studying history?" Joni asked.

"Obviously, I'm working with Mr. Stein aren't I?" Brady shot back. This girl was starting to get on his nerves.

"I just-" Joni started.

"Brady!"

Brady looked past Joni. Franklin was standing there. He did not look too pleasedPpl.

"That's my cue," Brady replied. He grabbed his book and his bag. He left the teachers lounge with Franklin. "Sorry about that, lost track of time. I was reading a book and that girl had like a million and one questions."

"I told you to keep to yourself. If they find out-" Franklin started.

"I know, I know," Brady cut him off.

They entered Franklin's room. Franklin sat behind his desk and Brady sat off to the side by one of the computers. They sat in silence as they waited for the next class to start.

"Franklin," Brady said after a while.

"Hmm?" Franklin hummed. That was the best response Brady was gonna get from the old man.

"What can you tell me about Will and his brother," Brady asked.

"Will and Alex? What about them?" Franklin asked, taken aback.

"I mean, how do they know you outside of this place, and I don't know them," Brady elaborated.

"I have a completely different life you and the pack know nothing about, and I would like to keep it that way," Franklin replied.

"So they're..." Brady said slowly.

"Human, yes," Franklin answered. "We are neighbors and my wife adores the boys."

"Scilla? Really?" Brady asked intrigued.

"Yes, like I said I have a completely different life, now let's drop the subject," Franklin said.

The first bell rang. It wasn't long before students started piling in.

Brady's mind was elsewhere. Franklin led a double life. That was something he hadn't known. He knew that Franklin didn't like to get involved in pack business often, or even dealing with the vampires, but a normal life? That was something Brady couldn't imagine. Not the great doctor. Franklin and Priscilla going to dinner parties, exchanging recipes, going to football games. It was all too mundane for Brady.

"No way, I did not!"

Brady looked up as Will, Alex, and their friends entered the room. They were in a heated debate about something trivial. The guys were teasing Will. He was getting worked up over it too, heavily in denial about whatever they were saying.

Brady couldn't help but watch Will. It seemed he caught Brady's attention whenever he walked into the room. There was something about this kid. He couldn't get him out of his head, not since that night at the pond. His scent was strange and alluring, yet as Franklin stated the boy was human.

The bell rang signaling class was over. Brady was startled from his thoughts. The kids left the room all grumbling about how much homework they had. Brady stood and walked over to Franklin's desk.

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking-" Brady started.

"I don't think Mr. Lynch is going to change. It's been a few months since he turned of age," Franklin cut him off.

"I changed at fourteen and Benji didn't change until after eighteen," Brady said shrugging.

I think it's buried deep in his family's history that they don't remember," Franklin said.

"I agree, but Marcus wants me to stay a little longer. If I just up and leave it might arouse suspicion," Brady said.

"Yes, just be careful of the other TAs," Franklin said.

"So," Brady said, trying to change the subject. Franklin arched a brow at the wolf. "So do you have dinner parties and exchange recipes and all that?"

"Drop it Brady," Franklin said sternly.

Brady put his hands up with a chuckle. This was not going to be something that would be dropped. Liam was going to hear about this. There were so many questions he had for Priscilla.

The next class started filing in. Brady took his seat once more, shaking his head. Franklin didn't strike him as the domestic type. It wasn't something he could picture for Priscilla either.

—My Wolf—

Brady followed Benji through the mall. Liam and Henry; Bree's mate, were beside him as they laughed at the smaller wolf's eagerness. They were heading to the book store to pick up a few things for Franklin and Priscilla, and Benji wanted to get a new book for himself.

"Benji relax, it's not going anywhere," Henry chuckled.

"Yes it is, the faster I get this book the faster I can read it, I need to know who lives and who dies!" Benji exclaimed.

"Don't bother, he's just excited," Brady replied.

"Guys this is life or death," Benji said.

"Alright let's split up, Hanky, you and Benji go get the books and Brady and I will get the rest of Priscilla's list," Liam said.

"Don't call me that," Henry said, shooting Liam a glare. "let's go kid," he added to Benji.

Brady chuckled as he watched the two head off towards the bookstore. He followed Liam in the opposite direction. Brady knew that Henry was all talk and no bite. Brady knew that deep down he cared about Liam, even through all the quips at his expense.

"So how's your, uh, new assignment working out?" Liam asked.

"Knock it off," Brady said, shoving the ginger. Liam just laughed.

"Seriously, how's this kid doing? He's not gonna pose a threat is he," Liam asked.

"No, I don't think so," Brady shook his head.

"Really?" Liam asked arching a brow.

"Yeah, they have forgotten their heritage. Where are we heading by the way?" Brady asked. Liam pulled the list from his pocket.

"I can handle it, if you wanna go chill we can all meet at the food court?" Liam said quickly.

"First Benji and Henry, now me? Not trying to get rid of me are you?" Brady asked his best friend.

"That's exactly what I'm doing," Liam said.

"Something wrong?" Brady asked.

"I can handle it," Liam said.

"Did your dad ask for his stuff too?" Brady asked.

"Yes ok, and you can't get in trouble if you aren't involved, so go do something else," Liam said.

Brady put his hands up in surrender. He turned and walked away. It was better not to push it. He made his way to the food court, sending Benji a text to meet him there when he was done.

He entered the food court, looking for a place to sit. He was too busy looking for an open table, he didn't notice someone coming toward him until they crashed into one another. Brady quickly caught the other person, his nose telling him exactly who it was.

"Will," Brady said as he helped him upright.

"Brady," Will said, surprised. He looked down at the empty smoothie cup in his hands and the smoothie on his shirt.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you," Brady said.

"It's ok, I didn't like this shirt anyways," Will chuckled. Brady chuckled at that as he snatched some napkins from a nearby table to help clean the teen off. "So what brings you out to the jungle?"

"Jungle?" Brady asked.

"The food court, the jungle of the mall," Will said, gesturing to the food court. "So are you here alone or..."

"I'm waiting for my brother and my friends," Brady replied. "My brother dragged us here to buy some new boom that just came out."

"You don't mean the new Warlock Holmes book do you," Will asked quickly.

"Oh god, not you too," Brady said causing Will to laugh.

"Oh come on, have you read any of the books?" Will asked.

"No, I don't read kid books," Brady replied.

"Ok first off, Warlock Holmes is a young adult novel. Secondly, it's Sherlock Holmes as a Warlock using magic and the science of deduction to solve gruesome murders. Thirdly it is a way of life," Will said quickly.

"Sorry young adult, I didn't mean to offend you," Brady teased. Will laughed at that.

"Damn right, I'm a delicate flower who needs constant clarification that I'm not just a child anymore," Will joked.

It was Brady's turn to laugh. He didn't know what it was about Will. Something just made this kid so likable.

"So," Will said, getting his attention. "That offer to tutor me still stands."

"Does it now?" Brady asked arching a brow at the teen. His scent shifted. Brady could smell the arousal coming off him in waves. It did something to him. It smelled so inviting.

"Oh yeah, if you change your mind you've got my number," Will said, winking at him. "I gotta go, text me."

With that he left. Brady stood there in shock. He didn't know why this kid's scent messed with him so bad. He wanted to take Will up on his offer, but couldn't. Will was just a human. He wasn't a part of the shifter world. It would never work out.

"What's got you all riled up?"

Brady turned as Liam joined him. He had dark bags with no logos on it. He seemed a bit antsy as he looked around.

"Nothing, did you get everything you needed," Brady said, trying to regain his composure.

"Yes, and don't be evasive," Liam said.

"I'm not," Brady said.

"You are too, I can...tell," Liam said, giving an exaggerated sniff. Brady rolled his eyes and looked away from the ginger wolf. "Fine keep your secrets then," he said,

"Drop it," Brady said, glaring at him now.

Liam gave him a look that said he didn't believe him, but he dropped the subject. "Have you seen Benji and Henry?" Liam asked.

"Not yet," Brady replied.

"Here we are," Benji announced as he ran up to his brother.

"Did you get everything Scilla needed?" Henry asked, looking to the bags Liam had. Liam nodded his head without saying a word.

"I'm not even gonna ask," Henry said shaking his head. He looked to Brady with a brow arched. "Is everything alright?"

"Why do you ask?" Brady asked. He hadn't realized how badly Will had affected him.

"It's just...nothing," Henry said, shaking his head. Benji looked between them confused. He didn't seem to notice what was going on.

"Let's go before we get caught with whatever Liam bought," Brady said, taking off, not missing the look Henry gave Liam, who only shrugged.

Of all times for them to become observant. He made his way out of the crowded mall listening to Benji ask what he missed. Liam and Henry told him to forget it.

Brady's phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw Marcus' name on his screen. He answered silencing the others. They all gave him a quizzical look.

"What's wrong now?" Brady asked.

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" Marcus asked.

"It's a reflex," Brady replied.

"Scilla needs her things pronto. Lose the kids," Marcus said.

"Hanky too?" Brady asked, getting an eye roll from Henry.

"No, just the other two, she specifically requested him. Get here quickly Brady, time is of the essence," Marcus said.

"Right, I'm on my way," Brady said, hanging up. He knew Marcus wasn't one for unnecessary chatting. He turned to the three. "Liam, take Benji home. Henry we gotta get Scilla her stuff. She asked for you."

"Why you?" Benji asked.

"Don't worry about it, kid," Henry replied.

"Here." Liam dug into his bag and handed over a few items to Henry who quickly put them in his own bag. Henry turned his keys over to Liam with a threat of not wrecking his car or he was dead.

"Relax, I'm an awesome driver, I haven't wrecked a car in over a year," Liam said.

"Brady please don't make me go with him," Benji said.

"Alphas orders," Brady said as he walked over to his car. "Liam be smart. Obey the traffic laws."

"Spoil sport," Liam grumbled.

Brady and Henry headed to Brady's car. Henry didn't question him until they were on the road.

"I don't know, he's a man of few words. Just said that we needed to hurry," Brady shrugged, "why does Scilla want you?"

"She's teaching me a few tricks, in case of a real emergency in which she or Franklin are not immediately available, he wants someone from the pack to know basic medicine and healing tricks," Henry replied.

"Why wasn't I told this?" Brady asked.

"Because you've been gone with Franklin," Henry shrugged.

"Still, I'm his beta, I should be more informed of things like this," Brady said clutching the steering wheel tight. He hated that Marcus kept him in the dark so much.

"Maybe it slipped his mind with all the attacks happening," Henry suggested.

"Or maybe our alpha isn't such a great alpha," Brady shot back.

"Do something about it," Henry said, "if you are truly ready, challenge him. Take the Salvai pack back."

"Mother wants me to wait until my next birthday, she said it was dads wish," Brady scoffed.

He didn't understand why he had to wait for his birthday. He was ready to take over the pack now. He would be a better leader than Marcus. Everyone in the pack was ready for him to take over. They were all sick of Marcus backhanded deals and the secrets that he kept.

-My Wolf-

Brady sighed as he walked along the property. He had left Henry with Priscilla and Franklin. They were tending to some sick fae. It was nothing that concerned Brady. Marcus was with them as well, he had sent Brady home to be with the pack in his absence. Everything was calm.

Brady ventured down towards the small lake near the property. He had promised his mother that he would peek down there. Benji was sure to be there, with Nix. She always worried about him.

Brady eventually saw the dock. He spotted his brother and Nix, the nixie sitting at the end of the dock with their feet in the water. They were talking and laughing. Nix was a tall lanky boy, his skin was a pale greenish tinge. His facial features were soft and almost perfectly symmetrical, like all nixies. Mature nixies, water witches as most people called them, used their looks to lure humans into the water and drown them so they could feast on them.

Nix was different, as he had not gone through that change yet. He fought off the hunger and had not harmed a human or other living creature. He didn't want to give him to his primal instincts. Brady attributed his friendship with Benji to be the key to his strength. He knew that the nixie loved his brother, but Benji hadn't noticed yet. He was a bit oblivious to things like that.

Neither seemed to have noticed him yet. That was worrisome. He was upwind and Benji should have spotted him a mile away. Benji's omega status was going to get him in trouble one of these days. As long as Nix was around, Brady wasn't too worried though.

"Brady, are you going to join us or just stand there," Nix asked.

Beniji whipped around surprised. He gave Brady a sheepish look, "I didn't even notice you."

"I know, we are going to have to work on that," Brady said, walking over to them. He sat down beside his brother. "Mom made me do this, but it's for good reason Benji, we just worry."

"I know, but I'm fine," Benji said.

"I will protect him," Nix promised.

"Yeah see, I'm fine. NIx is here, don't worry I'll be back in a few hours," Benji promised.

"You better take care of him Nix, it won't be just me coming after you," Brady warned the nixie.

"You know I will never let any harm come to him if I can help it," Nix pledged.

"He's a keeper Benji," Brady teased as he stood up. The two teens blushed. Brady just laughed as he walked away.

He made his way back to the manor house. He started up the staircase towards his room when he heard a crash. He paused as turned around to see Jared and Liam behind him. Liam gave him a small smile before telling Jared to run. Jared took off towards his room.

"Do I even wanna know?" Brady asked.

"No, so how was the visit at Franklin's?" Liam asked as he bounded up the stairs towards Brady.

"Just some sick fae, Henry is handling it," Brady said, waving his hand. "Apparently MArcus thinks he would make a great pack healer."

"Well Hanky was human at one point, he would be the one to use magic more easily than us," Liam replied.

"I just wish he would keep me informed on what's going on in the pack. I am beta," Brady sighed as they walked down the hall.

"Is that anyway to talk about your alpha?" Liam asked arching a brow at him. Brady stopped and turned to look at him confused. "Like it or not, he's got the status and you don't. Challenge him, take your pack. We are all behind you."

"You know, Henry said that to me too," Brady mumbled as he started walking again.

"Then what are you waiting for," Liam asked.

"I made a promise to my mother to honor father's wish," Brady replied.

"FIne, fine," Liam said, putting his hands up. Brady stopped at the door to his bedroom. He looked at Liam.

"Is there something else you want Liam?" he asked.

"No, I guess not," Liam said as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He turned and started to walk away. He glanced over his shoulder, "when you do decide to challenge him, I will back you up. I will always have your back."

"I know you will," Brady said.

Brady entered his bedroom. He sighed as he crossed the room to the french doors that lead to his balcony. He drew back the curtains and opened the doors. He felt the gentle autumn breeze was over him. He sighed as he reveled in the moonlight. Even though the moon wasn't full, it was always nice to bask in the moonlight.

He walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the rail. Henry and Liam's words were still ringing in his ears. He was losing faith in Marcus as a leader. He was more than ready to challenge the alpha and take his pack back. There was only one thing stopping him, Isabella. She had told him that Brandon did this all for a reason. She wanted him to wait until his twenty first birthday, when he was ready. What she didn't seem to understand, was that she was ready. Everyone else in the pack seemed to think so too.

Brady did not understand what plan Brandon had. It had been two years since his disappearance. Brandon had left on a business trip with the other alphas, leaving alpha Cyrus behind as he was the most capable to take care of any kind of emergency. Brandon had assured his family that he would be back shortly. However weeks turned to months, with little communication. Eventually Alpha Cyrus had arrived to deliver the news that they had lost contact with him, and that the other alphas had arrived back battered and beaten. They told Isabella that it was unlikely that Brandon would return. They pack held out hope for as long as they could.

At first Marcus had seemed like an okay choice as a temporary alpha, but Brandon's absence dragged on. ast year Marcus had ascended to full time alpha taking Brady as his beta. Isabella had taken Brady aside and told him to remain calm, that this was all part of Brandon's plan. She told him he would be ready on his twenty first birthday to take the pack, to wait and learn from Marcus and the other alphas.

So Brady was waiting. His next birthday wasn't that far off. He was learning from the other alphas all the time. Alpha Cyrus in particular, who had been close with Brandon. He paid more mind to Brady at meetings than Marcus did.

The wind picked up again. Brady looked up to the moon. He wondered what was the meaning of all of this?

"Dad, I'm lost," he said softly, "I don't understand any of this. I don't know what to do."


End file.
